1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving position adjusting system for automatically adjusting a driving position in a second vehicle different in a vehicle model from a first vehicle, in which a target user rides, based on an adjustment result of a driving position in the first vehicle such that the adjusted driving position in the second vehicle is appropriate to the target user.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-22599 discloses a device adjusting system for adjusting a device (e.g., a seat), which is adjustable according to the physical features of a user, to fit the physical features of the user for any models (types) of vehicles.
The device adjusting system comprises a data center, which converts the set positions and angles of devices (e.g., a steering, a seat, individual mirrors) transmitted from a vehicle to coordinate data on three-dimensional coordinate axes using the position of an accelerator pedal as a reference point based on the structure information of the vehicle model (type), and which stores the coordinate data in a memory. When the settings of the above-mentioned devices in a vehicle of a different type are to be changed, coordinate data on the set positions and angles of the above-mentioned devices included in the structure information of the different type of a vehicle is retrieved, set positions and angles of corresponding coordinate data having the highest degree of correspondence to the above coordinate data stored in the memory are determined, and the determined set positions and angles are transmitted from the data center to the vehicle of the different type.
However, vehicles of different types have, for example, different configurations of a seat (e.g., the height of a seat surface, the thickness of a cushion, the width and height of a back rest, and the like) in most cases. As a result, the settings adjusted by the process as described above might not necessarily give a sense of a perfect fit to a user. For example, in the adjusting process, even when the set positions and angles of devices (e.g., a steering, a seat, individual mirrors) in a certain vehicle are indicated by coordinate data on three-dimensional coordinate axes using the position of an accelerator pedal as the reference point and the set positions and angles of the corresponding coordinate data having the highest degree of correspondence to the coordinate data are determined in the different vehicle to perform the adjustment of the set positions and angles of the above devices.